The invention is directed to a cabinet for the acceptance of a plurality of electrical card cages having different assemblies therein which are respectively connected within a card cage via backplane plug strips as well as a wiring backplane, and which are connected to the card cages via plug cables. Assemblies having different widths can be introduced within the card cages.
Such a cabinet is disclosed, for example, by German Published Application 28 42 060, incorporated herein. In this cabinet, the card cages are arranged within a cabinet rack which is composed of vertical, lateral rack bars as well as of horizontal, upper and lower rack bars. The disadvantage of this known cabinet is that a cabinet rack of a defined size must be prefabricated, even when it is not fully equipped. In this known cabinet, therefore, unnecessarily large prefabrications must usually be carried out due to the prescription of a defined cabinet size.
German Utility Model 85 09 591 discloses a cabinet that can be adapted to different equipping desires that arise. For that purpose, this cabinet is composed of a plurality of individual, independent, stackable card cages. What is disadvantageous about this cabinet is that lateral parts, back walls, and doors that differ in size must be employed, dependent on the number of card cages which are employed and stacked above one another.